1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to an exercise device, more particularly to a magnetic resistance type stationary rowing unit.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Wind-drag type stationary rowing units are known in the art. This type of stationary rowing unit usually includes a flywheel having a plurality of fan-type blades. A handle is connected to the flywheel and propels the flywheel when pulled. When the flywheel rotates, the blades encounter air resistance which tends to decelerate the flywheel.
Some of the disadvantages of the wind-drag type stationary rowing unit are as follows:
1. The air resistance encountered is proportional to the rotation of the flywheel. Thus, rowing must be done at a faster pace to increase the angular speed of the flywheel to correspondingly increase the air resistance.
2. Conventional wind-drag type stationary rowing units in which a wide range of resistance can be achieved without rowing at a faster pace are complicated, bulky and expensive.
3. The conventional wind-drag type stationary rowing units incorporate a drive chain which makes a lot of noise.
4. Because the rowing action results in repeated and sudden tension between the drive chain and a sprocket coupled with the flywheel, the lifetime of the drive chain is reduced and noise is increased.